1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an improved assembly of a wiper arm and connector head. This assembly is then attachable to a wiper drive stub by means of the connector head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, wiper arms have been made up of a large number of parts assembled together to form a complete wiper arm. The fabrication of this large number of parts and their subsequent assembly was costly. It would therefore be desirable to fabricate wiper arms in only one complete piece to thereby minimize cost.
In order to be adaptable for use with curved windows, wiper arms are usually not rigidly attached to their drive stubs, since there must be relative movement between the arm and the drive stub in order to allow the arm to follow the curvature of the window. This relative movement is usually enabled by pivotably connecting the head and the arm by means of a pivot pin. However, the provision and assembly of this pivot connection involves additional cost. It is therefore desirable, while still enabling relative movement, to eliminate the use of such pivot pin.